thegreeklegendsandmythsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeus
Zeus is the king of the gods, and the youngest of the children of Kronos. He is the god of the sky, and is responsible for storms, lightning, and thunder. Early Life Zeus was born to the Titans Kronos and Rhea, and he was the last of the Children of Kronos. When he was born, Kronos demanded to eat him, because a prophecy told that one of his children would one day overpower him and take charge of the world. However, Rhea thought that Kronos's wish was cruel and needless, so she wrapped a stone in blankets and gave it to Kronos, who then ate it, completely ignorant to the fact that it was a rock rather than baby Zeus. Rhea sent Zeus to the island of Crete, and he was then raised by a female goat, Amaltheia. Amaltheia trained Zeus to harness his abilities and taught him fighting skills. Soon, Zeus was a warrior. Amaltheia told him he was free to leave Crete, and Zeus immidiately went to Mount Othyrs, which held the palace of the Titans. Zeus disguised himself as a servant of Kronos and gave Kronos a cup full of mixed fluids that made Kronos barf up his siblings Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, and Hera, who, being immortal gods, had lived inside his stomach, remaining undigested. When Zeus revealed himself for who he truly was, the Titans declared war on the gods. Children of Kronos, the Hundred-Handed Ones and the Cyclopes, helped the gods, along with a few Titans like Prometheus. The Cyclopes forged three powerful weapons for each of the brothers Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Zeus got a lightning bolt, from which all other bolts form, Poseidon a trident that stirs and calms the seas, and Hades the Helm of Darkness, which allows him to melt into shadows, becoming darkness. He can not be seen or heard when wearing the helm, which is much like a modern-day hat. His Helm of Darkness is the cause of the common fear of the dark. The gods fought the Titans, and the battle nearly ruined Earth, for all parts of it were used-mountains, plains, beaches, and even the bottom of the ocean. After much fighting, Zeus got to Kronos himself and managed to chop him to pieces, using Kronos's own scythe. He then cast the pieces into Tartarus, the deepest pit of the Underworld. The other Titans joined him, except for the ones that helped the gods and Atlas, who was given the nearly impossible task of holding up the weight of the sky for all eternity. After the battle, the gods ruled the Earth. The Division After the battle had finished, the gods divided the Earth between them-Zeus got the sky, Poseidon got the sea, and Hades got the Underworld. The females each got minor roles-Demeter the harvest, Hestia the hearth, and Hera marriage. When this was completed, the gods ruled over the Earth. Zeus was the head of the Olympian Council, and he was in charge when it came to important decisions. Symbol(s) of Power Lightning/Thunder Storms Eagle Main Love Interest Hera Relations Siblings: Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter Rivals: Poseidon and Hades Spouse: Hera Parents: Kronos, Rhea﻿